Hermès messager
by Aria Lupin
Summary: Il s'appelait Peter, mais on l'appelait Le Messager. Ce soir c'était la première fois qu'il portait une lettre à l'élue de son cœur. OS écrit pour la seconde nuit du FoF.


_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la seconde nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Message". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

_Le but du défi était d'écrire une fic en une heure de temps, idée, écriture et postage compris._

_Disclaimer__ : Rien à moi, ou presque._

_

* * *

_

**Hermès messager**

Il s'appelait Peter, mais on l'appelait Le Messager. Il était l'Hermès de la tour des Gryffondors. Il n'avait toujours eu que ce rôle-là, celui de porter des mots tendres et des beuglantes, des copions pour la prochaine interrogation de Sortilèges et des notes des préfets interdisant ceux-ci. Ce rôle ne lui avait jamais pesé. Il aimait être cette petite souris qui se faufile parmi la masse des communs pour délivrer l'indispensable et le futile. Il apportait ainsi sa petite et maigre pierre à l'édifice de sa Maison. Et chaque pierre est indispensable à sa consolidation.

C'était un peu grâce à lui que Maureen Arbeen et Claudia Omania s'était réconciliée, mettant ainsi fin à la plus longue dispute entre meilleures amies de l'histoire de Poudlard (372 jours, 8 heures et 21 minutes). Son nom n'apparaîtrait peut-être jamais dans aucun livre, mais ni elles ni lui ne l'oublierait.

Il avait aussi collaboré à l'élaboration de plusieurs sérums de vérités en passant le courrier de Gideon Prewett à son acolyte Pascal Venture au nez et à la barbe de la juste mais sévère professeur McGonagal. Personne ne lui verserait de dividende sur les ventes des produits, mais sa fierté et les regards respectueux des inventeurs furent son salaire.

Et il ne parlait même pas des centaines de couples qu'il avait réunis.

Ce soir était un peu différent de tout ce qu'il avait vécu jusque là. Ce soir c'était la première fois qu'il portait une lettre à l'élue de son c?ur. Une lettre d'amour. Il aurait dû être heureux, jovial, anxieux mais intarrisable mentalement sur les réactions de la demoiselle à qui il destinait son courrier. Mais il ne l'était pas.

La problème de Peter, ce soir, c'est qu'il portait une lettre, pour la première fois, à l'élue de son c?ur, et que cette lettre n'était pas de lui.

Quand il arriva face à elle, il n'eut que le courage de regarder ses souliers et de lui tendre la missive que ses petites doigts boudinés avaient froissée à force de la triturer. Il resta dans cette position, muet, attendant comme à l'accoutumée une réponse pour l'expéditeur qui était aussi son meilleur ami et son modèle : James Potter.

Après plusieurs minutes d'attente et la conviction qu'une visite chez le cordonnier ne serait pas du luxe pour ses godillots, Peter réalisa enfin que la demoiselle de ses pensées n'avait aucune réaction orale. S'était-elle pâmée devant le verbe de James ? Etait-elle simplement interloquée par une telle demande ? Un sourire béat ornait-il ses lèvres ? Trop de questions pour un si petit homme !

N'y tenant plus, Peter leva timidement les yeux vers elle. Et il fut ébloui.

Elle avait pour lui ce regard questionnant qui soulignait l'amande de ses yeux émeraudes. Comme si le messager avait réponses à toutes les questions qu'elle pouvait se poser. Puis, d'un souffle, elle murmura :

-« C'est une blague ? »

Peter gémit. Non, ce n'était pas une plaisanterie. Il aurait aimé que ça le soit, mais non.

-« Non, Lily »

La bouche de la jeune femme s'ouvrit d'un seul coup à la manière, pensa Peter, du coyote dans un célèbre cartoon moldu. Ses joues s'empourprèrent et sa peau se contracta en une ravissante chair de poule que Peter aurait aimé provoquer lui-même.

-« Il attend une réponse ?», interrogea Lily, les yeux brillant d'excitation.

-« Pas que je sache. Mais je peux attendre que tu en ais formulé une. J'ai un peu de temps libre. »

_J'ai toujours du temps libre pour toi_, s'entendit-il penser.

Elle griffonna trois lettres sur un morceau de parchemin, le plia et le lui tendit.

-« Tu le lui donnes ?

- Bien sûr. »

La première règle du Messager dit ceci : _le Message, par le Messager, ne peut être lu_. Il lui fallut toute sa conscience professionnelle pour ne pas transgresser cette Loi d'Or.

Face à James tout sourire, il pretexta la fatigue pour fuir. Le courage qu'avait eu ce Gryffondor-là, il ne le lui pardonnerait peut-être jamais.

* * *

_Si vous avez aimé, Reviewez._


End file.
